Adieu Je sui désolé
by nanie nouche
Summary: Harry en a assez de la vie et malgré son amour pour Severus, il décide que c'est fini pour lui... Petit One Shot déprimant, je dois l'avouer...


**Note de l'auteur** : Voici un petit OS bien déprimant…je l'ai écrit l'année dernière, sûrement en cours d'ailleurs…Je l'ai changé pour pouvoir le mettre sur ffnet. Le vrai est sur mon blog, ou y sera mis d'ici peu…voila, bonne lecture…

Ça ne se passe pas dans le monde de la magie…

Adieu, je suis désolé… 

-Bonjour mon ange !

Une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je me retourne et j'aperçois l'amour de ma vie, celui que j'aime plus que tout et avec qui j'aimerai finir ma vie.

Mais en ce moment, je vais très mal ; j'en suis à ma quatrième tentative de suicide. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça, mais la vie devient difficile pour moi. Je ne ressens que de la douleur. Lorsque je me réveille pour aller en cours, je ne pense qu'à vite aller me coucher. Tout ce que je veux, c'est mourir.

Malheureusement, rien n'y fait ; les trois premières tentatives, j'ai pris des comprimés, mais j'ai eu le droit à trois lavages d'estomac, et ça fait pas du bien !

La quatrième, je me suis tranché les veines, mais mes amis l'on vu à temps et on a pu arrêter l'hémorragie et me faire une perf.

Je sais que mes proches sont malheureux à cause de moi, mais je n'y peux rien, je n'ai pas choisis. Mais je suis contente car Severus ne me juge pas et il reste près de moi. Il me donne tout son amour et il sait me faire sourire quand j'ai plutôt envie de pleurer. Je l'aime tant, mais je n'arrive pas à m'attacher à cet amour. Pourquoi je ne peux pas être comme tous ces mecs qui ne pensent à rien d'autre qu'à leurs jeux vidéos et aux filles ! Certes, ils ne sont pas intéressant, mais ils ne se posent pas de questions.

Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens et je lui rend son sourire. Je l'aime tant…Je suis assis sur une chaise, devant la fenêtre. Je suis toujours à l'hôpital.

Il me caresse les cheveux et m'embrasse. Je lui murmure que je suis désolé et des larmes se mettent à couler le long de mes joues. Il me dit qu'il m'aime et me prend dans ses bras, me serrant de plus en plus fort contre lui.

Je lui dit que je l'aime aussi, plus que tout. Je ne peux pas lui promettre de ne pas recommencer ; je sais très bien que je recommencerai dans peu de temps, et que cette fois-ci serait la bonne.

Pour le moment, je ne pense qu'à profiter du temps que je passe près de lui. Je veux que tous ces moments restent gravés dans mon cœur, à jamais.

Un mois s'était écoulé sans que je fasse une seule tentative. Beaucoup de gens me croyaient sauvés. Mais mes proches et Severus savaient très bien que je recommencerai tôt ou tard et restaient toujours à mes côtés.

Mais, un jour, ça m'a repris.

Ce soir là, j'étais décidé à ne pas être sauvé. Je voulais partir et plus rien ne pouvait me retenir.

Je me suis donc enfermé dans ma chambre ; j'ai écrit une lettre à mes proches, j'ai pris le temps qu'il fallait pour tout leur expliquer, pour leur dire combien je les aime et pour leur dire adieu.

Ensuite, j'ai pris une autre feuille et j'ai fait la même chose pour Severus. Je lui ai demandé de ne pas m'en vouloir.

J'ai pris une photo qui nous représentait tous les deux, lors d'une sortie à DisneyLand Paris, et j'y ai inscrit un poème au dos. Je l'ai glissé dans l'enveloppe et j'y ai laissé la trace des mes lèvres. Par la suite, j'ai ajouté une mèche de cheveux dans chacune des deux enveloppes et je les ai déposées sur mon lit.

J'ai pris une veste légère, je suis sortit par la fenêtre et j'ai marché longuement. Je ne savais pas trop où j'allais. Quand j'ai repris le contrôle de mon esprit, je me trouvais sur le quai d'une gare,et, des larmes coulaient sur mon visage. J'ai regardé le tableau d'horaires : un train passait d'ici vingt minutes. Il arriverait de gauche. J'ai donc repris mon chemin, prêt à rencontrer ce train avant son arrêt. J'ai donc marché pendant quelques minutes. Puis je me suis mis sur les rails, je n'ai plus bougé. J'ai pris mon téléphone et j'ai envoyé un dernier message à celui que j'aime.

Je lui ai dit Adieu, que j'étais désolé, que je l'avais toujours aimé, que je l'aimerai toujours et que je ne l'oublierai jamais. J'ai vérifié que le message était transmis. J'ai jeté le téléphone un peu plus loin, sur le côté et j'ai aperçu le train au loin. Il arrivait vite. La dernière chose que j'ai entendu c'est la sonnerie de mon téléphone. J'ai souris, les larmes continuaient de couler sur mes joues. Je fus bientôt engloutit par une force. Ce fut rapide et presque sans douleur.

Le téléphone continuait de sonner, mais en vain…Je ne pouvais plus rien faire, j'avais réussi. Mon âme est sortie de mon enveloppe corporelle et je me suis retrouvé dans cet ailleurs tant espéré où je reposerai, désormais en paix.

Fin

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé…même si c'est pas très jouissif !

bisous


End file.
